


Forever

by RaisonDetre



Series: Forever// Soulmates AU [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe- Soulmates, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Mates, Sheriff and Claudia are absolutely clueless, Stiles is very young, TAKING PROMPTS, Werewolf Peter, nothing sexual happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:39:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,153
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6130948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaisonDetre/pseuds/RaisonDetre
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At twenty-one years old, Peter Hale meets his young mate at three.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Forever

**Author's Note:**

> A collection of prompts/ own ideas exploring the life of an cliche AU where Peter Hale is the mysterious, broody werewolf and Stiles Stilinski is the seemingly innocent human boy who had the misfortune to wind up mated.

Peter Hale had a specific job in his sister’s pack. Or, their pack- that’s what she liked to call it, but really, when Talia is barking out all of the orders, Peter is more than just convinced this show is all hers. 

 

At twenty-one years old, Peter is the assigned security of pack land. In Talia’s words, his only job is to dismantle any threat before it even becomes an issue to fill up his sister’s already booked-up schedule. So long as he’s discreet- and by that, it did mean he could do anything so long as he doesn’t accidentally leave dead bodies stacking up in the middle of the reserve- Peter’s job was a success. 

 

He wasn’t exactly mean, really. Not that he didn’t have a mean bone in his body, as far as he was concerned- all of them may be. But he strongly blames that on the fact, that at twenty-one, he stood with no sign of his mate, hopelessly _angry_ because somewhere, the other half of his soul was living life heedlessly without him. 

 

Today, he tracked the steps of two humans in the reserve- technically pack land, legally off limits for all citizens that weren’t welcome by the Hales- one smelled like leather and gunsmoke, the other like lemon and clay, both stale. 

 

With curious steps, he followed. Although he was curious about the delicate nature humans possessed, he was no mood for snapping _that_ in half. His nephew, Derek, would be off of school soon. The boy had a horrible tendency to recklessly shift as soon as he hit pack soil and the confused trespassers, with their smell clearly saturated with the sharp scent that came from Beacon Hills, were longtime inhabitants from town. 

 

Longtime inhabitants usually meant that they had a bit of standing in Beacon. If either saw a roaring wolf, troopers would be surveying the reserve for months. 

 

He continued, checking his watch- nearly another ten minutes and Derek would be home. 

 

*

 

“You should let him walk,” John rolls his eyes at his young wife, who only continues to let the three year-old that hung off of her arms come closer. The day was warm and the sheriff had been allowed a day off. 

 

“I won’t be able to carry him forever,” Claudia grinned at her husband just as she kissed the smiling child’s cheek. His abrupt giggle lit up the forest and the surrounding birds flew from the near treetops. 

 

“Mommy,” the little boy smiled like heaven was right there, in Claudia’s warm embrace. 

 

“Yes, Stiles?” His mother traced the nape of his neck to his mop of dark hair- at a length that John thought needed trimmed, and too short for Claudia’s liking. 

 

“What does forever mean?” His amber eyes widened at his question, the expression of pure wonder lit up in his curious face. “Huh, please?” He added- because everyone should always be polite, even if it doesn’t quite make sense. He grinned with all of his baby teeth proudly showing. 

 

Claudia laughed, adjusting her son on her hip as she glanced at her husband. “Forever…means never stopping,” the same amber eyes the boy inherited lit up from her own words. “Always… for a really, really long time, but longer,” she drew it out, the corner of her eyes wrinkling from her bright grin. 

 

“So, like,” Stiles began searching for a sentence to place the new word in, because he was clever enough to grasp any new idea as long as he was shown or advised with instruction. “I… I love you and daddy forever,” he grinned up at them both. At his words, John Stilinski let out a charmed laugh. 

 

“And we love you forever,” John assured the happy boy, leaning over to his wife’s shoulder to kiss his young son’s cheek. “But momma can’t carry you forever, why don’t you get on daddy’s shoulder- we’re nearly to the cruiser anyway.”

 

At once, Stiles lets himself be pulled away from his mother in order to be lifted over his father’s shoulders, laughing in wonder as he could see so much more from this height. Even though they had to bend from a few, low tree branches and stay on level ground in order to keep the young father’s balance, Stiles still felt like he was standing on the top of the world. 

 

“Honey,” Stiles looked down to Claudia, who stopped and raised an eyebrow at her husband. “I think we’re lost,” she rolls her big amber eyes and crosses her arms. 

 

“And what makes you say that?” John grins. Stiles feels his face moving from beneath his steadying grasp on either of his cheeks. There is a smile being pushed down by his chubby, toddler hands. 

 

“We’ve passed this smelly Dogwood tree three times,” Claudia tells him; instead of looking upset, her eyes mirror adventure.

 

*

Peter knew something was off about the woods. Something that smelled simultaneously like warm milk and canned green beans also held Peter’s attention because of the strange, ineffable scent of sea salt and sunlight and lemon along with it; the smell forced itself up the werewolf’s nostrils. 

 

He tracked the scent quickly, realizing its trek was identical to the two pairs of footprints from the trespassers. He didn’t waste anytime, because at that very moment- he needed to know what the hell he was smelling. What could possibly be so enticing and indescribable that something deep inside of Peter was beginning to stir with uncertainty and giddiness?

 

He moved through the woods quickly, knowing every single curve and shortcut, taking every step that would bring him closer to the unknown scent. 

 

After a few minutes of wandering almost aimlessly, he heard the humans first. Two of them were sitting on a fallen log, debating which way they came from- both of them pointing in the wrong direction- and a tiny version of the beautiful woman, except… maybe male? Peter couldn’t tell, it was too pretty… sat in a pile of leaves in front of the two adults. 

 

It took leaves by the handful, the tot’s fingers crushed into the pile and produced a vicious crackling noise that forced free laughter to come from the baby’s chest. The little human swung its head up and giggled even more, wonder clear in its doe-eyes. 

 

Peter hadn’t even meant to take a step forward, but he was. He was taking them without little acknowledgment of anything else other than how badly he needed to be right next to the little darling in the pile of leaves. He felt something he had never felt; maybe it should’ve been at least something he thought he had felt or known before, but this was new. 

 

It was like he was seeing the world in color for the first time. It was like he was _seeing_ for the first time. 

 

There, in a pile of fallen leaves, sat Peter Hale’s soulmate.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have a prompt and/or any feedback regarding this series, leave it in the comments and much appreciated! :)


End file.
